¿Estamos Juntos?
by Aoi-Hikawa
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke inician una vida sexual, aun sin saber sus sentimientos y consecuencias que esto traerá. Espero que les guste y reviews! .:Yaoi:.:Capitulo Cinco:.:SasuNaru:.
1. Chapter 1

Em…este es el segundo fic de Naruto k publico u.u esta raro! Aviso! Es la primera vez que escribo de esta forma y para mi que esta un poco confuso n.n weno k les guste y lo pasen bien con el.

**Disclairmer:** Absolutamente nada de Naruto me pertenece o.ó o si no Sasuke ya se hubiera violado a Naruto T.T

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene Yaoi, relación chico/chico…mas bien SasuNaru, si no te gusta el yaoi o.ó pues no sabes lo k te pierdes!

Aquí va!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**¿Estamos Juntos?**

_By Aoi_

Seria cruel si se lo decía, aunque solo se lo mencionara; era una difícil decisión. Pero de todas formas lo hizo ¿Como había llegado a tales extremos? A ocultar su verdad y gritarle a la persona que más quería en el mundo:

"¡Deberías estar en un prostíbulo!"

Luego escapar a todo lo que sus piernas daban, mientras sentía que el alma de esa persona se rompía en pequeños pedazos como un espejo decadente. Pero era verdad, no lo iba a negar. Sabia que esa persona esperaba que lo felicitara aunque en su rostro no mostrara ningún sentimiento…era algo de su atmósfera.

Llego a su casa cansado de tanto correr, prefirió entrar por la ventana, estaba mas cerca. Se sentó pesadamente en la cama, sintiendo como esta lo llamaba y sin más que agregar lo absorbía, haciendo que sus sabanas limpias y blancas lo poseyeran con el suave perfume…SU suave perfume.

Sabiendo que hacia mal se quedo acostado en ella, no debía llorar, no debería dejar salir su angustia con lágrimas. Se guardo su rencor, odio y pena en el fondo de su cuerpo, no se diga de su alma…pues esta ya no existía.

Era difícil asimilar, aunque ya lo habían conversado.

"Tan solo seremos juguetes sexuales"

¡Y lo peor es que había aceptado! Nunca llego a pensar en que disfrutaría esas noches llenas de lujuria, más no de pasión y que no se hable de amor. En sus muchas lunas nunca en ellas se dijieron frases que acomodaran sus dos corazones solitarios, dando a entender que ambos deseaban construir una enorme pared invisible entre sus almas perdidas en lo oscuro.

"Acompañante" se llamaban entre ellos, mas nunca "Amantes" pues nunca se amaron, según la cadena transparente llamada razón la cual impedía la verdadera unión. Eran posesos de sus deseos y fantasías, nunca así de su amor.

Llego la tarde y el rubiales seguía lamentándose en su cama de su desgracia, pero aun no se daba cuenta del porque de su dolor (en su pecho…su corazón) que le impedía florecer agua de sus ojos, la razón, la consecuencia era obvia…el amor.

Llegando a su mente sin permiso ni admisión, el sentimiento la tomo. Tras el tormento de cierto moreno, quien causaba su desdén decidió dejar todo atrás para continuar…

"Usuratonkachi…"

¡Lo volvía loco¡Tan simple el susurro¡Tan compleja la acción! Que ya estaban listos... ¿Para hacer el amor? Sin duda quien predeciría el acto a continuación, lleno de besos, carias, roces y demaces que se quedaron sin su mención, daremos a continuación…algo parecido...a la violación…

Un acto en contra de su voluntad, solo por satisfacción personal y su individualidad; enfocado al acto sexual.

Era triste pero deseaba su destrucción, para que comprendiera el dolor de su corazón. ¿De que estaba pensado? Esta claro, pero el ciego, estupido y enamorado…no se dio cuenta de su propio pasado.

"Estoy con Sakura"

¡La frentuda esa le había ganado el corazón antes que su desesperación¡Maldito Uchiha! Ya vería como se vengaría.

He hay la primera frase dicha, la que con rabia soltó…al enterarse que estaba que no estaba con su amor. ¿He dicho que Sakura es solo una simple objeción¿O sustitución¿He mencionado yo…que su amor es un ojiazul¿Datte bayo?

Tanta esperanza, tanta ilusión que no la hizo ver ni en una alucinación. La pregunta era:

¿Cómo sabría el Uchiha sus sentimientos? Sus pensamientos bien guardados los tenia, en una cajita de cartón, forrada con plata y bañada en oro…debo agregar que también tenia candado (las llaves se habían perdido). Así mismo, tan guardado que estaba en su interior, el moreno nunca se entero que no era simple satisfacción ¡Pero que podía hacer ahora! Encerrado estaba, en una cárcel…llamada resignación.

-----------------

Esta era la historia de un pobre homosexual, que enamorado de su mejor amigo (o ambos usados) mantuvieron una vida sexual ¡Claro! Solo comprometiéndose por las cartas al azar. Una de esas cartas se le llamo satisfacción, la otra lujuria y la última quedo oculta…quedando un secreto que nadie sabía y acabo con la vida que se merecía.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que era correspondido, ni siquiera enterándose que se querían de verdad.

El Uchiha confundido se fue en consuelo de Sakura (la frentuda n.n) quedándose como pareja feliz pero confundida e inestable, pues como ya dicho antes…Uchiha confundido es igual a sentimientos no correspondidos.

Diciéndole esto a Uzumaki (quien por cierto ya mencionado no estaba enamorado ¬¬ notese el sarcasmo), este le grito ofendido consumido por la rabia y por los celos lo acuso de puto, dejando una herida ciega para los demás al pelinegro…que se abriría poco a poco sin entender el porque esa daga dolorosa llamada palabra…le quemaba por dentro.

Para aclarar más la historia por ultimo Uzumaki se resigno a su amor anónimo (pues no sabia en ese entonces el nombre de su sentimiento), dejando a un lado konoha se retiro corriendo fuera del pueblo después de que sus ojos quedaran vidriosos, aun así inexpresivos fuera de la vista del pelinegro.

Sentimientos correspondidos eran, sin embargo nunca los llamaron por su nombre, ni siquiera los mencionaron. Hay veces en las cuales la palabra también es importante y no solo los actos son validos.

¿Aun recuerdas esas caricias¿No? Esos "Te amo" ocultos en lujuria incomprendidos. Esos besos que te decían "No te separes de mi" pero tu mente se nublaba negándote a escuchar. Ese suave ritmo que bailaban cuando estaban unidos… ¿Nunca lo entendiste? Estaban coordinados, estaban juntos, no solo porque él estaba dentro de ti, la razón va más allá… ¿Eres tan tonto para no comprenderlo¿Datte bayo?

Ustedes nunca tuvieron sexo, pero aun así nunca fueron concientes de ello…y les dolía siempre que lo hicieron, porque cada vez era como la primera (un inexperto), les emocionaba y se ponían nerviosos, gemían como primerizos. Cada vez que lo hacían nacía un nuevo sentimiento, una nueva felicidad…en eso se equivocaron…no era todas las veces igual, no era una rutina…eran correspondidos; Eran personas…no objetos.

Por eso digo, que ustedes simplemente nunca tuvieron sexo…Ustedes hacían el amor.

_Pero ya no vale…_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿Continuara? (Ustedes lo deciden, xq puede quedar como capitulo único o.o)

Mish! xD este fic lo hice en un día con mucha inspiración (Juro que nunca había escrito tanto para un fic seguido en toda mi vida! xDDD), ha quedado rarísimo! Lo admito, estoy pensando en escribir un segundo capitulo n.nU todo depende de los review D Es que le animan tanto a uno! De verdad, soy muy feliz cuando los recibo u.u y a pesar de lo rara que esta la historia espero recibir alguno…también espero que lo hallan comprendido o.ò xq la verdad esta medio confuso (a mi parecer xDD) y perdon por lo corto T.T

Se cuidan! Y quiero reviews para mi cumples! Que es el 25 de septiembre! Un regalo para esta pobre niña de 15 y próximamente 16 años D!

Bye! Reviews! Y saludos a Nuri xDD y a la Alexia oo que dudo k lo lea pero igual n.n feliz cumples! (bien atrasado ooU)


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo n.n espero k les guste u.ù xq a mi sinceramente…no me gusto. Me ha costado mucho mantener la forma de escribir T.T…ya me quejare de eso mas tarde…

**Disclairmer:** Aunke luchemos nunca tendremos a Naruto en nuestras manos u.ù...Narutin no me pertenece es del señor Kishimoto u.ù (es necesario escribirlo? xDD es frustrante)

**Advertencia: **Este fic Es yaoi, relación chico/chico (SasuNaru) y pues…eso.. No sean prejuiciosos y acepten la pareja! T.T

**¿Estamos Juntos?**

_By Aoi_

Capitulo 2

Antes de irse, claro, debía despedirse. Luchando contra la voluntad de su razón y dándole paso a su corazón, se dirigió a la casa de su amor.

Ya habían pasado dos días de ese entonces, donde le relato su traición. Llorando había estado, sin duda alguna ya se canso y todo se lo guardo. Armado de valor, decidió abandonar su razón para marcharse, tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida de konoha…claro después de hacer una visita.

Saltando de techo en techo, sintiendo la brisa en sus mejillas y poniéndolas sonrojadas…recordando, todas las noches esas. De pronto se sintió impuro y con profundas ganas de darse un baño, de querer sacar todos los rastros de caricias, besos y abrazos del pelinegro ¡Que su aroma no se mezclará con el suyo!

Sasuke… ¿Cómo podía ser tan bastardo? Justo después de que ambos se mezclaran físicamente (y de alma también) se recostaron lado a lado, descansando sus agotados cuerpos. No se acariciaban, se aguantaban las ganas. Naruto sentía la respiración del otro y cerró los ojos con cierta tranquilidad, dándole un aspecto sereno, quiso abrazar a su compañero con fuerza, pero se negó mentalmente aquel gesto ¿Cómo dos personas que habían estado tan unidas, ahora estaban tan separadas?

Era como si aun fueran vírgenes, con miedo incluso a tocarse, de revelar sus sentimientos ¿Qué sentimientos? Ellos no lo sabían:

Una persona que nunca ha sentido amor (y tampoco lo ha recibido) no puede entender lo que siente en ese momento, fue algo repentino, que no comprendió al primer momento y que le fue muy difícil hacerlo…no tenia ninguna base para descifrarlo.

El otro…lo había olvidado o rechazado mejor dicho, tenia miedo a querer otra vez y ser traicionado. No quería admitirlo y cerraba las puertas a su interior, negando la existencia de este. No escucho los movimientos involuntarios que quería realizar cuando estaba con el rubio, no quería dejar salir esas dulces palabras…se limitaba con la respuesta "Es solo lujuria". No se dio cuenta que le extrañaba cuando no estaba con el, que añoraba sus charlas, su aroma, su voz, sus brazos, sus ojos…su compañía.

Pero ya se cerraron las puertas, no había nada más que hacer, si no el olvido.

Por eso, esa fue la última noche que estuvieron juntos acompañándose separadamente en su soledad…

Volviendo al tema y dejando atrás los análisis de sentimientos, para completarnos en la narración:

Llenos de satisfacción se encontraban, aun con miradas lujuriosas y completas en sus rostros. Suspiros comprimidos aun con la felicidad invisible o disfrazada en ellos.

Naruto se sentó en la cama y tiro de las sabanas para taparse. De pasada sus ojos se encontraron con los del Uchiha, quien le dedicaba una mirada calida. Como si fuera un virgen a quien la persona que le gusta le toca el hombro, se sonrojo. ¡No entendía nada¿Porque estaba tan nervioso?

"¿Que te ocurre, baka?"

Prefirió callar antes de revelar lo que le sentía en aquellos momentos, mirando con duda el rostro de su "Acompañante". El otro tan solo observaba buscando una respuesta…aunque sea muda.

Sentían frió a pesar de estar cubiertos. Los brazos del pelinegro pasaron por encima del rubio, llevando impresión consigo y del otro. Sus corazones chocaban con fuerza dentro de sus pechos, cargados de emoción.

La calidez los invadió, disfrutando las suaves caricias que allí ocurrían, antes de cortar el momento con la frase definitiva.

"Estoy con Sakura"

¡Todo se fue a la MIERDA! Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe con fuerte sorpresa y se aparto de Sasuke como si este le hubiese dicho que era un violador. Lo miro a los ojos, buscando señal de alguna mentira, algo que engañara su trágica realidad. No lo encontró. Mas que confundido se sintió engañado y utilizado, frustrado a decir verdad.

Se levanto en silencio y tomo su ropa tirada por el suelo. Se puso los pantalones y su camisa con la boca cerrada, su impresión era demasiada para mencionar palabra. Se dirigió lentamente a la salida de la casa del Uchiha, pero cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, sintió que una mano le agarraba la muñeca.

"Suéltame…"

¡No se quedaba tranquilo con echarle a perder su vida¡Si no que también se lo restregaba por la cara! Naruto se quedo quieto, trataba de tranquilizarse, de respirar. Nada de eso funciono, pues el Uchiha ni lo soltó.

Este lo miraba confuso, sin entender su reacción.

"¿No…No me vas a felicitar?"

¡Que hiciera QUE? Bruscamente se soltó del agarre del más alto. Con rabia aun contenida, cerró uno de sus puños con fuerza y lo envió con una velocidad alarmante a la mejilla del pelinegro. Este se tropezó y callo al suelo con un pequeño rastro de roja sangre resbalando por su rostro en la zona golpeada.

Aun jadeante, con la sangre agolpándose en su cara y con el enojo acumulado y sus ojos encendidos. Quemándose por dentro se encontraba, conteniendo su rabia… pero no pudo…y exploto… ¡PIP! Game Over. Tomo aire, con la impotencia contenida, cuyo fracaso fue rotundo y se escucho en medio mundo:

"¡Deberías estar en un prostíbulo!"

¡Paff! Sonó cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerte repulsión.

…Hay había quedado la relación y ahora se iba a disculpar, a despedirse mejor dicho.

Llego jadeando con intranquilidad a la casa del pelinegro. No se molesto ni siquiera en tocar a la puerta pues esta estaba abierta. Se adentro silencioso con ansias en el corazón con desesperación, a su habitación.

Normalmente llegaría gritando, haciendo lujo de su voz. Pero entro cohibido con su emoción reprimida.

Escucho voces. Susurrantes. Anhelantes. Deseosas.

No era de Sasuke.

Empujo la puerta con delicadeza, haciendo uso de su poca sutileza. Empezó a sudar frió a causa del nerviosismo _¿Con quien estaba Sasuke? _Se sentía la lujuria dentro de la habitación, hasta dudo en entrar al cuarto. Asomo un poco su cabeza para ver disimuladamente, pero cuando observo lo que ocurría…murió.

Sasuke envistiendo como fiera a Sakura, esta gritando que lo amaba. La última lloraba de felicidad contenida en sus ojos, diciendo entre jadeos que estaba cumpliendo lo que siempre soñó. Pasaba sus brazos alrededor del desnudo cuello del moreno. Ambos estaban cubiertos en sudor que se mezclaban entre sus pieles. Sasuke no decía nada, parecía completamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, satisfaciendo su propio placer. A veces claro soltaba pequeños jadeos por el esfuerzo, sin embargo ni sus ojos tenían cariño. Ni comparación con los de Sakura.

"¿…Sa…Sasuke…?"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Pues…aquí esta el segundo capitulo, no me he quedado muy conforme con el u.ù me gusto mas el primero ToT tenia mas inspiración! Aparte me ha costado mucho seguir el estilo del anterior y siento k no me ha salido para nada! xDD weno weno n.n basta de lamentaciones!

Este capitulo va dedicado a Nuti-Nuti n.n porque hoy es su cumpleaños! Espero k lo pases bien y te tienes k cuidar mucho mucho n.n xq cualkier mal k te pase me afecta a mi también (x tu culpa me fue mal en la prueba de biología! ToT! xDD). Espero sinceramente k lo pases bien en este día y k te gustara el regalo n.n tu sabes k yo te kiero mucho! Cuidate x favor! FELIZ CUMPLES! (si tuviera dinero te regalaría un celular con camara! º¬º xDD) Cuídate mucho y ve mucho yaoi n.n nunca cambies! D!

Er…er…también kiero darle las gracias a todos los k me dejaron review n.n y k lo sigan haciendo! Xq me suben la autoestima! XDD pagaran el psicólogo! XD.

Gracias a: **La Nuri! xDD, arashi akai, mim, Guety, DarkNikaru73, Chisai Neko, Eleone, maca-chan15, Ave Suiris, rukawa, Kanari Shinobu, SakureiMiu**

Bueno n.n los dejo! Manden review! Y k lo pasen bien el fin de semana n.n! y k les haya gustado este capitulo (a pesar de lo malo k estuvo -.-). Que estén bien!

Aoi


	3. Chapter 3

Pues.. Podría haberlo actualizado antes, pero se me borro T.T no se k clase de suerte tengo pero o.ò es bastante injusta xDD Bueno Bueno n.n perdón por el retraso de todas formas, porque soy media lenta n.nUuU (media? xDD).

**Aclaraciones: **(se recomienda leer dos veces para entender mejor xDD)En cierta parte del texto las letras van a aparecer en **_Negrita y Cursiva_**…estos son los pensamientos de Naruto. En otras partes aparecerá solo en _Cursiva _que son los pensamientos de Sasuke. Y la letra NORMAL (como ahora xDD) será el relato.. Normal pos xDD.

**Disclairmer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama T.T utaaaa!**

**Advertencia: **Este fic es yaoi, Sasu/Naru ¬¬ bye-bye homofóbicos xDD

Aki va T.T x fin! (Muchas notas de Autora xDDD)

º-º-º-º-º-º

**¿Estamos Juntos?**

_By Aoi_

Capitulo 3

El mencionado eyaculo por la pura sorpresa, preso del pánico y la vergüenza. Levanto la vista y miro hacia la puerta…no había nadie. Dejo a Sakura a un lado, saliendo de ella, esta también lo miraba con miedo, el pudor se apoderaba de su piel. Sasuke noto como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y su nerviosismo se hacia evidente.

"Ha…Ha sido Naruto… ¿Verdad?..."

No quería contestar a eso. Era lo que había estado temiendo. Se levanto de la cama y aun desnudo se asomo por la puerta de salida, el resultado fue negativo, no se encontraba nadie en ese lugar. Consumido por el nerviosismo, tomo una toalla y se dirigió a la ducha, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Sakura quedo en silencio. Todo se le había aclarado de un momento a otro. Adopto una posición fetal sobre la cama después de cubrirse con la sabana y lloro, lloró por haber entregado su corazón a un juego ¡Ni siquiera había llegado al orgasmo! Y sabia que al menos con Sasuke nunca llegaría a el. No se volvería a repetir lo mismo de aquella solitaria noche, no se vaya a interpretar que estaban juntos y felices; de ninguna forma.

Quería partir a su casa, también a darse una ducha como lo hacia el pelinegro. Restregarse con jabón su tacto, quizás sangrar para olvidar, y así no sufrir más. Pero no podía. Sus piernas no soportaban su cuerpo, maldijo y sollozo más alto por su torpeza, apretando la inocente almohada con sus manos y mordiéndola hasta rasgarla y empezar a retirar con furia su contenido. Siempre llorando con impotencia.

Sasuke escuchaba los gritos y lagrimas de Sakura. No le importo lo más mínimo. Pensaba… ¿Por qué quería sacarse todos los recuerdos de su cabeza¿Por qué sus memorias reemplazaban los gemidos de Sakura por los de Naruto¿Por qué mierda? Opto por subir el nivel de agua fría en el calido chorro que caía por su cuerpo.

Naruto ya no corría, camina con pesadumbre bajo las negras nubes que tapaban las estrellas. Se sentía terrible, no había comparación con sus otros sufrimientos como este. La gente podría estar mirándolo con odio como lo habían hecho a lo largo de toda su puta vida, el no se daría cuenta. ¿Por qué a el? Era…injusto.

Ya había llegado a la salida de Konoha y lamento su suerte, mirando al cielo juro no volver a mostrar su falsa sonrisa, Si estaba contento reiría de verdad, si estaba triste…lloraría. Si llegara a amar a alguien…lo rechazaría, olvidaría y negaría. No pensaba sufrir de nuevo por ello ¿En que momento¿Cuándo ocurrió? No reconocía aquello que sentía, esas estacas de hielo que se clavaban en su pecho, le dolía…mucho. No volvería a ver esos ojos negros, esos pozos profundos, llenos de soledad, no volvería a sentir esa necesidad de querer llenarlos.

Un paso hacia delante. El olvido.

Tomo valor para a dejar atrás lo que había encontrado y por fin entendido. Era difícil. Muchas veces, cuando despertaba en su casa, su cama…solo.

Sentía frió en invierno porque no encontraba a nadie quien pudiera brindarle calor. En verano…estaba solo, todos salían de vacaciones…con sus familias. En primavera florecía todo, nacía todo y si llovía era por el bien de nuevos tiempos, se sentaba por horas en frente de su ventana, hasta que las flores se secaban. Y en otoño…todo moría.

Avanzar…rechazar…

Roces, caricias ¿Ningún te amo¿Ninguno oculto¿Todo de luto?

"…"

_Silencioso rubio ¿Curioso, no?_

_**Calla...estaba pensando en que…**_

_Mierda…_

Salio de la ducha apresurado y se vistió con rapidez insospechada. Ya

con todo puesto se dirigió a la puerta.

"Eres un imbecil…"

_**Era la primera vez que me levantaba acompañado.**_

Susurro la pelirosa, no sollozaba, sus palabras eran claras. Dejaba despejado que no quería demostrar su dolor.

_**Era la primera vez que alguien me decía "Buenos Días"**_

"Nos hiciste daño a ambos…"

_Ya lo se_

_**Era la primera vez que preparaba desayuno para dos…**_

El tono de la chica cada vez subía de tono y las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a sus ojos, derrochando desesperación. Se agolpaban unas palabras con otras…

"No se lo merecía…No me lo merecía…"

_**Era la primera vez que tenia algo parecido a una familia…**_

"Pensé que me amarías…"

_Es tu culpa…tu caíste sola, yo solo hice el agujero._

_**Era la primera vez que sonreía realmente.**_

Las mejillas de Sakura se pusieron rojas de golpe. Tomo la almohada con fuerza y se la arrojo al Uchiha con rabia, le llego en el pecho. Ya lloraba con furia, sus lágrimas salían sin control. Sus palabras se hacían confusas, pero en extraño modo entendibles…se las decía con el corazón.

"¡Fui estupida, imbecil, inocente, ingenua, tonta!"

_**Era la primera vez que…disfrutaba de mi despertar de cada día.**_

_Salir de allí…estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ella. Irracional._

"_¡_Y NO DICES NINGUNA MALDITA PALABRA!"

_**Era la primera vez que tenia vida.**_

"¡COMO SI NO TE IMPORTARA NADA!"

_**La primera vez que…**_

"¡ERES UN MALDITO PUTO!"

_**Me enamoraba…**_

Sasuke con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, aun no decía palabra, en una lucha interna. Mas bien sabia que hacer, pero sentía que debía escucharla…aunque ya estuviera arrepentido.

Sentimientos profundos lo llaman y lo confundían. Debía irse rápido de allí. Quería comprobar si su presentimiento (léase: esperanza) era real.

Sakura seguía mojando su delgado camisón de seda que llevaba

Puesto. Susurraba cosas incoherentes, no había quien la parara en su desgracia. Había creído que tenía todo lo que alguna vez soñó, que había cumplido, alcanzado su motivación a lo largo de todos esos años. Pero se dio cuenta que no tenia absolutamente nada, todo lo que había luchado se le fue de las manos…o quizás no, tenia el esfuerzo en su poder...pero de nada le servia.

Se esforzó por ser perfecta, por lucir bien, por parecer agradable y casi maternal. Intento parecer fuerte y no patética. Intento parecer alegre, cuando cada día veía como el ser que ella tanto amaba se alejaba en vez de acercarse. Lloraba por dentro y sonreía por fuera. Pero ya se había roto…

"…Gracias…"

Levanto la cabeza bruscamente, sin poder creerlo. ¿Sasuke le había agradecido? Lo miro fijamente y descubrió el brillo en sus ojos. Tenia una calida sonrisa…nunca jamás creyó ver esa expresión en su rostro. La frialdad se había ido de vacaciones.

Con derrota al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta de salida, doblo sus piernas y con sus brazos rodeo sus rodillas apoyando su cabeza en ellas, mientras derramaba silenciosas lágrimas muy distintas a las anteriores...

Estas eran de pena…no de rabia… ¿Cuántas veces has llorado por tristeza? Piensalo bien y te aseguro que podrás contarlas. No necesitaras ni una mano entera.

--------

Debajo de las gigantescas raíces de un árbol enorme, parecidos a los que habían en el segundo examen de ascenso a nivel medio, se encontraba Naruto, preparando su bolsa de dormir y tendiéndola en el suelo.

Se encontraba en las afueras de Konoha, quería descansar por lo que quedaba de la noche (o madrugada). Después continuaría su viaje en un mundo desconocido. Debía olvidarse de todo y viajar a alguna villa pequeña. Allí prestaría sus servicios como ninja y de eso viviría. Por mientras en el suelo dormiría.

Se adentro en la bolsa de dormir, buscando calor y adoptando una posición fetal…resguardándose. De nada le serviría llorar, era su decisión, lo que el mismo había escogido y probablemente no sería lo correcto ¿Pero que más podía hacer¿Ver a Sasuke y Sakura viviendo felices delante de sus narices? Ya había sufrido suficiente, no gracias. Había estado solo toda su vida, eso no se le haría difícil.

Con cansancio fue cerrando los ojos, lentamente, haciendo el movimiento eterno. Su respiración poco a poco se volvió irregular. Se mordió la lengua para ahogar el sonido de sus llantos. Recordando sus ingenuos deseos.

--------

Buscando y buscando sin compasión y desesperación se encontró con él. Observo sus rubios cabellos sobresaliendo de la bolsa para dormir. Se le acercó sigiloso, observando su rostro, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad. A medida que avanzaba sus cabellos negros se movían con el suave viento de la noche, dándole tonos azulados gracias al resplandor de la luna, la luz de esta se veía opacaba por algunas nubes de lluvia cercana.

Se sentó al lado de el, observándolo y cerrando sus ojos con cansancio. Así quedo, apoyado en el tronco del árbol con una expresión tranquila.

Aclararían todo cuando Naruto despertará.

º-º-º-º-º-º

Yaaaaaa! Sorry sorry n.n por la demora, en una parte me inspire y de repente la señora inspiración se fue! Me abandonó la desgracia! T.T (se nota en la ultima parte xDD)

Ehem…ehem…bueno espero k les gustara n.n en una parte me divertí mucho escribiéndola y espero k la disfruten ustedes también xDD. Por favor pido reviews! n.n les salen gratis! xDDD ya sorry es k es tarde y mis neuronitas se están pudriendo n.n (aparte ya se me acabaron las pruebas del cole! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! xDDDDDD)

Gracias a: **jakito, maca-chan15, ****Hitomy miwa akimoto****, mim, ****kennich****Kurika-Uchiha****, sAgA, Nuri, ****Shiga San****O.o Mivi o.O****, wasabi, ****Nyumi**.

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes n.n me han subido el animo de una manera que no imaginan, me hace muy feliz k lean y dejen reviews n.n

Yaps me voooy! n.n se me cuidan cabros! Y k lo pasen bien en navidad y año nuevo e.e xq no creo poder actualizar tan pronto xDDD ya pues n.n byes! K les valla bien! nOn

Aoi


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno n.n aquí estamos con el cuarto capitulo o woooooo! He recibido muchos reviews! kyaaaaa nOn! Soy tan feliz! Y todo gracias a ustedes B) me siento completamente realizada. Mejor sin nada mas k agregar k las aclaraciones los dejo n.n!

**Disclairmer: **Nada de Naru naru me pertenece u.u y den gracias, xq o si no los personajes ya estarían con trauma xDDD.

**Advertencia: **Fic yaoi SasuNaru o.o yeah! Hace falta la mundo xD!

Aki va! (con cariño n.n!)

º-º-º-º-º-º

**¿Estamos Juntos?**

_By Aoi_

Capitulo 4

Quiero recordarte, esos bellos momentos, en los cuales me sentí completo. Quisiera recordarte…que para mi no fue un juego, solo confusión, no es perdonable…ya lo se.

Quiero que sepas que tan solo con el contacto de tus manos vibraba, me descontrolaba. No pensaba en nada distinto a ese momento, en este ahora. Sin pensar en los problemas que mi actitud podía acarrear.

Quería transmitirle lo que sentía, y los ensayos en su mente no servían. Sin que saliera de su personalidad ¿No quería romper la mascara que con tanta satisfacción utilizaba¿Con la cual se resguardaba?

Sintió como el rubio se volteaba y abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Esperando. En ese momento nada ocurrió ¿Cómo una persona podía dormir tanto? Agradeció su suerte y fortuna de que le permitieran reflexionar más tiempo, que le permitieran seguir viendo su rostro, disfrutando el silencio a pesar de los suaves respiros del rubio. Le gustaba cuando estaba dormido, podía abrazarlo sin que el se diera cuenta, podía besar su cuello, hombros y cabello en la inconciencia de este. Podía acariciarlo y disfrutarlo, tan solo dejar salir una parte de sus verdaderos deseos. ¿Tan difícil era decir un 'Te Quiero'? Apretó con rabia sus puños, como si estos se fueran llenando de frustración.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos y lo siguió observando. Desesperado ya se levanto de golpe y se acerco para despertarlo. Se detuvo pensando un poco y paso su mano por sus negros cabellos, ordenándolos. No pareciera que lo había estado buscando casi con paranoia.

Acerco su mano temblorosa al hombro del rubio. Se detuvo. No, un acto reflejo se lo impidió, no podía ni debía.

Una fuerte lluvia se hizo empezar. Cercanas las gotas cayendo entre las ramas y hojas se empezaron a rociar. Un relámpago se vio, dando el momento en que la paz se acabo. Un sonido retumbante, resonante y poderoso invadió el lugar, provocando su despertar.

"¿Na…Naruto?..."

El pelinegro miro incomodo esos ojos azul profundo, con un escalofrió recorrido. El aludido lo miro sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos y temerosos. Se notaba que no podía hablar o mencionar palabra, ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo producía movimiento. Poco a poco comenzó a recobrarse, para luego levantarse, tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

"¿Que haces aquí?"

Su voz era gélida y fría cuando le pregunto, incluido un poco de rabia e incomprensión. Su mente no le daba para pensar mas que en ese sentimiento, haciendo uso de su rencor ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarias si te encontraras de frente con la persona que tanto sufrimiento te provoco? Tan solo quería golpearle, besarle y abrazarle. Se contuvo, obviamente.

"Yo venia para exp…"

"¿Para explicar lo que vi? Seré ingenuo, pero no idiota. Baka."

Una sonrisa fingida apareció, acto falso de su emoción, ocultando su condición. No daría pista de su realidad, siempre lo había hecho, en su soledad. No le dejaría ver al idiota que tenia en frente su dolor, era su dignidad y orgullo lo que estaba en juego ¿Rebajarse y demostrar que sufría¡¡¡A la mierda!

"Que sonrisa más falsa…"

"¿Y a ti que te importa?"

La brusquedad se hacia presente en sus palabras, cambiadas por la dulzura de las respuestas.

"Mucho…"

Apretó los puños con fuerza para no descontrolarse dejando su ira esparcida por el aire.

"Preocúpate por Sakura-chan"

Se volteo para abandonar el lugar con rapidez, chocando con el hombro de Sasuke, quien estaba con la vista pegada en el suelo, observando la vida terrestre.

"¿Estas celoso?"

El pelinegro jugaba con fuego, como si este fuera capaz de encender un desierto. _La conciencia nos convierte en cobardes. _Estaba en la punta de un precipicio y con una espada en frente su pecho, cualquier opción que tomara moriría y sin duda escogió la más dolorosa; se negó la libertad condicional o temporal. Se iba por el camino más difícil y peligroso (quizás también equivocado), lo peor era que lo hacia para no desaparecer su orgullo. Tenía miedo de relevarse y también de descubrir la verdad, que podía no beneficiarlo.

El rubio sin embargo no contesto, estaba al borde de su límite y el agua ya se veía rebalsada en un futuro. Que se quemara! De una vez por todas, que se diera cuenta de una maldita vez de lo que sentía!...Pero le daba terror, un profundo miedo. Decir que amas a alguien significa admitir que la quieres, que darías todo por ella, que esa persona puede dañar tu armadura por los invisibles rincones que tiene. Admitir que quieres a alguien significa rendirte ante sus pies, admitir todas tus debilidades, que esa persona es **tu **debilidad, tu punto débil. Que lloras cada día porque esa persona te ignoro o por lo menos que sufriste por ello. Significa que saltaste de emoción y tu corazón latió cuando te miro, haciendo uso de una sonrisa sincera; porque ese fue un momento que te dedico, solo a ti.

"Estas celoso…por Sakura"

¿_Por Sakura? _¿Había alguien más idiota? NO estada celoso POR Sakura, sino DE Sakura. Y ese simple razonamiento al moreno no se le venia al pensamiento.

Rió con amargura, nunca vista en su voz.

"Imbecil"

Se sorprendió al sentir que Sasuke le tomaba bruscamente por los hombros y lo besaba con fuerza, pasión y casi con lujuria. El azabache profundizo el toque, sediento del sabor exótico y erótico del rubio. Este por momento de sorpresa se dejo, disfrutando de la incitante caricia…sin embargo no respondió, su corazón latía con fuerza, haciendo que se sobresaltara cada vez que bombeaba. Le dio gracias a su existencia por poder estar ahí, por poder recibir, todo aquello.

Pero una pregunta se hizo presente en su mente ¿Y si solo era una noche más¿Si solo lo estaba utilizando¿Si esto volvía a ser un simple juego sexual¿Una sensación de solo excitación y nada de pasión?

Lo empujo con furia, botándolo al suelo, para luego lanzarse encima de el y golpearlo en la cara con fuerza y rabia. Se diría que casi llorando con impotencia, solo que las lágrimas no salían, estas eran reemplazadas por la lluvia constante.

Quería morir, dejar de existir. Volverse humo, explorar el aire. No quería tener aquellas cadenas, que lo hacían prisionero y ahora infeliz. Que lo hacían no tener nada, ser un simple objeto…que no valía nada. No tener a nadie. Estar solo.

Por que la soledad te critica todo lo que se supone que tienes o quieres tener o también que nunca tuviste. Te hace dar cuenta de lo lejos que esta todo de ti.

Sasuke se dejo golpear, era un imbecil impotente.

_Detente_

No paraba, se hacia un vicio, un desahogo total.

_He dicho que te detengas_

Era algo que no quería hacer

_Ha sido tu culpa, tú aceptaste el trato. No reclamaste, solo te sonrojaste. Fuiste el sometido por voluntad propia. Te haces la victima de la tragedia porque así lo ha sido toda tu vida. Pudiste negarte, esto es solo la consecuencia de tus decisiones, hay que pensárselo dos veces._

En el fondo…quería.

_¿Querías, eh¿Y el deseo no ha sido acaso tu perdición? Has estado justificándote, deberías aprender…que siempre has estado solo. Que siempre, hagas lo que hagas, sufrirás…todo tiene su costo. _

Ha pesar que en el momento tuvo felicidad…quería a Sasuke a su lado, no algo momentáneo, algo para pasar toda su vida a su lado, poder sentir esa 'rutina' suave y pacifica todos los días ¿Formar algo para futuro¿Un proyecto de vida?

Dejo de golpearlo.

Se quedaron mirando en la posición que estaban y las dudas no paraban. Querían hablar, todo aclarar, pero sus personalidades que siempre chocaban…ahora peleaban por quien más guardaba.

Sus cuerpos cercanos, lo frió del ambiente, los deseos callados, el poderío de la lujuria. Una recua intranquila. Los idiotas enamorados.

El finalizar del tiempo. El caer del agua.

"…Lo siento…"

Con un suave susurro Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello, provocando un cosquilleo y placer inmenso, casi irresistible. El moreno se fue sentando de poco en poco, hasta que ambos quedaron a la misma altura.

El calor de los dos cuerpos se hacía presente y el gusto del roce de sus pieles…irresistible. Las gotas de lluvia los acompañaban bailando un extraño ritmo, que lo hacia curiosamente triste.

Naruto se dejaba disfrutar, haciendo su razón acabar. Se sentía bien. Un sueño prohibido y que debía acabar.

Tomando con delicadeza y deseo la barbilla del rubio la levanto entre sus manos y beso sus labios. Un beso suave y característico de la experiencia, haciéndolo a ambos vibrar.

El de ojos negro fue sacando con suavidad la chaqueta, tratando de desfrutar cada momento en que sus manos recorrían al de los ojos azules, manos nerviosas expertas.

Pero como todos saben, siempre existe una voz interna, que manda todo a la mierda.

"Detente…"

Moreno abrió los ojos, parando su acción, y la escena disfrutando del terror en la expresión.

"¿Por qué? Se que te gusta…"

"…No…no quiero"

Sasuke apretó los puños, cansado y aburrido…más bien colérico. Empujo a Naruto casi con rabia tirandolo de espaldas contra el suelo y posicionándose sobre el. Una mirada llena de lujuria, de un gula pasional.

"Eres mío"

Las gotas de ¿lluvia? Caían con terror, por el acto a continuación…

º-º-º-º-º-º

Chan chan xD. Primero k todo Muchas gracias por los reviews o me han hecho enormemente feliz x3 de verdad. Dije k no creía poder actualizar antes de navidad y año nuevo xDD x eso estoy aki el 1 de enero del 2006 a las 3:17 AM xDDDDD para cumplir mi promesa xD, aunke no kedo como me hubiera gustado k kedara u.u a pesar de k unas amigas me ayudaron con la trama muchas gracias a ellas!

Esta es la primera vez k escribo algo así T.T (en la ultima parte) y de verdad apreciaría por millones su opinión u.u Y espero k les guste n.n!

Gracias a: **SimaraNekoi****, maca-chan15, ****Inner-Nami****Hitomy miwa akimoto****Nyumi****kennich****Armys****, Musa1, Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa, mim,** **NuriNeko, minasuka (1x33 xDDD!-- x3), ****BaLucita****, Nadeshcka, Oneesan, ****Luna Zaoldyeck****, Amina.**

Wenu o.o en este cap. Trate de ponerle mas verso como me dijieron .. he intente no poner a Sasuke tan de malo xDDD pero no salio (mil persones a BaLucita u.u)

Ya mucho blah blah n.n FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! (le kiero dar gracias a una persona n.n x hacerme recordar sentimientos k creía olvidados e imposibles de tener de nuevo) Después de todo ahí k empezar bien este año, ne? Les deseo lo mejor para ustedes n.n!

Aoi (3:39 AM -.- sueñoo xD)


	5. Chapter 5

Aki esta el 5 capitulo y el final, solo faltaría como el epilogo.. La verdad es que considero este capitulo una MIERDA! xDDDD lo siento pero debí actualizar hace mucho -.- y ahora me voy de vacaciones y mi inspiración se dio a la fuga T.T Wenu no les doy mas lata.

**Disclairmer: **Nada de Naruto me pertenece ..

**Advertencia: **Fic yaoi SasuNaru o.ó Si no te gusta puedes leerlo solo k no kiero kejas xD

º-º-º-º-º-º

**¿Estamos Juntos?**

_By Aoi_

Capitulo 5

Acostado, lamentándose sin consuelo ¿Por qué lo premiaban así¡No quería maldición! Sasuke besaba y besaba, acariciaba, dominaba. Entre todo…seducía.

"Para…maldición…Detente"

Lo peor es que en el fondo gozaba y probablemente lloraba por eso, por la frustración y desesperación. Era un placer que lo devastaba, una falsa ilusión de pasión. El peso de la otra persona, en una posición comprometedora. Sus rostros cerca, la visibilidad del ambiente.

El pelinegro tomo las dos muñecas del rubio con una mano y las levanto por sobre su cabeza. Comenzando a besar el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Era lento, con pausas, tortuoso. La mano del Uchiha no era tan fuerte o resistente, dando a Naruto la oportunidad para soltarse, golpearlo y empujarlo.

"¡Que no entiendes que NO quiero¿¡¡ Estupido?"

Tenia mucha rabia e impotencia y las lágrimas se venían a flote.

"Tu cuerpo si lo quiere…"

"Son dos cosas distintas…baka…"

Naruto se colgó la mochila que tenia lista al hombro y se fue caminando con paso furioso mientras Sasuke lo seguía de lejos. Ambos miraban al suelo y de repente al cielo, imaginándose juntos, viviendo en paz y teniendo peleas que ya serian cotidianas, golpeándose por cualquier estupidez.

Una sonrisa inconsciente cruzaba en ambos rostros en su caminar.

Llegaron a orillas de un lago y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, a una distancia prudente.

"Me confundes…"

Naruto miraba a cualquier lado donde no se encontrara con la vista del moreno, sonrojándose bastante y con expresión molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

Tomo una piedra del suelo y la tiro con fuerza hacia el lago, rompiendo el monótono caer de la lluvia sobre lo que debería ser la planicie del agua, las ondas lentamente se fueron expandiendo, juntándose con las ondas que producían las gotas que caían del cielo.

"Tu me haces hacer estupideces…"

Ambos sonrieron casi imperceptiblemente. Las gotas mojaban a ambos y parecía no importarles, aquello había sido un lo siento.

Un bosque, estaba lloviendo, sentados a orillas de un lago, de noche, la luz de la luna.

"¿Por…Porque lo hiciste?"

¿Todo? Era muy simple en realidad, quería diversión, lujuria, pasar un buen tiempo. Suspiro interno…todo eso era mentira. Naruto lo miraba a los ojos, expectante, ansioso de saber la respuesta, de que negara lo que pensaba en ese momento. Tomo aire, le era difícil expresarse correctamente, casi nunca decía como se sentía, casi nunca se abría a la gente, su mascara de frialdad era perfecta ¿Valdría la pena quitársela aunque sea una vez?... respuesta afirmativa…

Se estiro para atrás y quedo recostado sobre el pasto, mojándose aun más el rostro.

"Porque me sentía solo…y…"

Desvió la mirada y refunfuño algo incomprensible. Naruto sonrió divertido.

"Lo que no entiendo…es porque aceptaste…"

Naruto aparto la vista bruscamente de los ojos de Sasuke, que con tanta atención antes miraba. Frunció el ceño, molesto. Fue un acuerdo entre ambos, se preguntaron y aceptaron.

"Quería…probar…"

"…ah…"

El sonrojo en su cara se hacia cada vez mas evidente y que la mentira también.

"Todo comenzó con un¿Eren virgen¿No?"

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. Como todos saben una cosa lleva a la otra y esa otra a otra cosa, situaciones, repeticiones, competiciones y claro…a las pasiones. Moviendo manos haciendo uso del destino, de las cartas, de muchas otras…_cosas_…se puede lograr una relación, para conocer lo desconocido, para explorar lo inexplotable si se esta solo…si se deja todos los sentimientos de lado.

"Era preferible hacerlo con quien conozco ¿No?"

"Podías hacerlo con alguien diferente a tu mismo sexo"

¿Por qué los malditos sonrojos no paraban? Esos extraños apretones en el estomago (no desagradables), temblores involuntarios, escalofríos, balbuceos. Sasuke lo miraba como si hubiera descubierto una de sus jugarretas, sonrisa sarcástica, de nuevo domada por la seguridad.

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Ambos se sentaron en sus poses naturales. Naruto seguía tirando piedras al lago, llegando cada vez más lejos.

Querían expresar lo que sentían pero… ¿Cómo? Es muy difícil llegar y decir un 'te quiero', siendo la primera vez. Es difícil….porque mientras más sincero es lo que se siente, esta en lo mas profundo de tu persona y así es más difícil sacarlo. Más adentro y más grande, que a veces se queda atorado. Seria como una explosión de emociones.

La lluvia paraba y los pequeños rayos de sol se colaban por entre las ramas y sus hojas…estaba amaneciendo.

Naruto seguía tirando piedras al lago. Sasuke tomo una también y la lanzo aun mas lejos que Naruto. El rubio frunció el ceño, molesto.

"¿Quieres competir Sasuke?"

El moreno tan solo sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

"Más lejos"

Susurro el ojinegro. Rubio de mirada azulada desafiante.

"¡Pues eso haré!"

Tomo con fuerza la piedra en sus dedos y la abrazo en forma de puño, tirandola con fuerza, dejando atrás el lugar en donde la piedra de Sasuke había caído. La superficie se distorsionó aun más.

"Llegaste"

El moreno sonreía abiertamente.

"Así no es divertido, Sasuke…"

Murmuro el rubio.

"Más lejos"

Respondió el pelinegro en un suave susurro, con la mirada perdida en algún sitio viendo el paisaje y tomando valor, moviendo su mano lentamente hacia su pecho…su corazón.

"Llegaste"

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y un sonrojo se apodero de él de inmediato. Las angustiosas ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes, haciendo acto de lo hiriente, que podían ser las palabras. Tomo otra piedra y la lanzo al lago, cada vez más lejos. Con una sonrisa algo distorsionada apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas dobladas.

Fin

º-º-º-º-º-º

Kiero dar enormes gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia n.n y gracias a ustedes ha continuado xq me han dado muchos ánimos! Y llegamos a los 54 reviews! Para mi eso es maravilloso n.n me he realizado como nunca antes.

Lamento la baja calidad de escritura en estos dos últimos capítulos u.u a mi parecer me pifie en lo ultimo xDDD cualkier critica constructiva es bienvenida. Perdón a los k kerian Lemon xDD pero aun no me encuentro capas de escribir uno oo de verdad verdad!

Gracias a:**Musa Lockheart, maca-chan15, BaLucita, mim, Nyumi, minasuka-chan, Sabaku no Temari, Lady Idril, Miaru, Nuri, Ishida Rio. **

Muchas gracias a todos! Se cuidan mucho n.n! y espero k se divirtieran T.T! xD Bye! .. solo keda un capitulo y plop xDD eso bye bye!

Aoi

P.d: Toy escribiendo un fic original yaoi y hetero .. si alguien tiene una pagina en k la pueda publicar n.n k me la diga x favor! Se los agradecería mucho xD! Byee!


End file.
